Boarding School (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Uh, Sora n Mimi leave for boardin skool. How will Tai express his love for Sora? Read n find out!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Boarding school chapter 1

Author: Darkness of death

Notes: Hi! Remember me? This fic Boarding school is the first one I've ever written, but then I accidentally deleted because FFN redid the thing. So I have to write it again. I accidentally deleted chapter 1 and 2 so don't be surprised if it's a little bit different! ^_^

P.S. :In Sora's P.O.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard my alarm clock ringing. I rubbed my eyes as I climbed out of bed. Even though it's summer and for some reason my alarm clock is still on. I wonder why, I turned it off last night! I took another glance at my clock and realized it was only 7:30 A.M.!

"Sora! Time for breakfast!" My mother called.

"Mother! It's only 7:30!" I called back.

"So?"

"So, I think I should be able to sleep until like what 9?"

"Sora dear, I woke you up today early because I have some very important news to tell you." 

I sighed, probably signing me up for some kind of summer class, mom always does this, and doesn't she know I already do well in school and plays soccer?

"What?" I mumbled. I was still thinking about my dream about Tai. Yes Tai, I have the hugest crush on him and I can't even say anything……

"Sora, come to the kitchen right now!" 

"Okay okay." I walked to the kitchen slowly dreading every second of it.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes as I grabbed a kitchen chair and sat down.

Mom had a huge smile on her face wondering what's up!?

"Well, Sora I know you have been doing very well in school and I want you to have a better education, getting away from your little friends!"

"WHAT? We're moving?"

"No, silly you! I have friends here too you know, so I am sending you to BOARDING SCHOOL!" She yelled excitedly.

My mind froze, what boarding school? Did I hear it right?

"Boarding school?" I repeated.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" 

"NO!" I screamed. "Stop it! Stop trying to run my life! I don't need you anymore. I am not your little 7-year-old. I am 15 years old and I can think I can take care of myself! And how could you not discuss this with me first? You know how important my friends are to me!" I yelled. I Sora was yelling at my own mother. I felt very guilty.

"Sora dear! Boarding school will be great! You won't have to worry about what to wear, boys!" She smiled.

"It's an all girls school?" my lips trembled as I said the words.

"Of course dear! And Mimi is coming with you! Her parents think guys distract her too much. So at least you'll have one friend there!" Her smile made me want to disappear. It seems that sending me to boarding school is making my mom a lot happier but making me feel like hell. I didn't smile or nothing and just left the room heading for mine. Thinking what kind of dream is this? 

I picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's phone number.

~*ring*~ The first ring and she picked up.

"Hello, this is Mimi Tachikawa speaking." Mimi didn't sound like her usual happy self. She sounded sad as much as I am.

"Hi, Mimi. Did you heard?"

"Yeah I did. I can't believe our parents would do this to us without even talking to us about it!"

"Yeah, this sucks! Wanna talk about it?" 

"Sure! How about I'll meet you in the park in 10?"

"Sure!" I smiled. At least I have someone that understands me.

"Great see you in 10 then!" She hanged up. I did too. I grabbed my overalls and slid them all. I grabbed my shoes and a hat. The shoes are for wearing. The hat too to cover my messy hair.

I ran past the kitchen straight for the front door.

"Sora dear don't you want any breakfast?"

"NO!" I yelled. I ran past her quickly and towards the door. It was interesting how my mom wasn't yelling me back. 

I quickly arrived at the park. I sat at our special digi-destined tree waiting for Mimi. But, before I realized it. She was already there. Of course she is well dressed unlike me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hey."

"So."

"What?"

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah a lot! I can't believe they would just do this to us."

"Yeah, I don't even think they care about how we think!" 

"Of course they don't, they care about the money and the GOOD education we get." 

"Well, I guess."

"So…..what now?"

"I don't know."

"Boring huh?"

"Yeah"

So that was our conversation, it was pretty boring, there is even more boring stuff to that! We just sat there staring at the beautiful summer skies. As usually the kids would be at home still sleeping. Not in the park thinking about boarding schools……. 

As I arrived at home, I saw my mom sitting in the living room drinking tea and staring at something.

"Hi!" She said brightly as I walked in the door.

"Hey." I replied gloomily.

"So, how was your trip?" She asked.

"To the park? Not that great!"

"Oh, yeah by the way. Mimi might not go."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It's like this. Her parents told her she could have a choice. If she want to go or not."

"And I don't get one?" I rushed to my room and slammed the door.

"Good Sora! Begin your packing!" She smiled. I can even HEAR her smile.

Anything could be worse. But what? I don't know. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed Mimi's number.

"Hello, this is Mimi Tachikawa speaking!" She sounded happier.

"You know Mimi, you don't have to go just for me!"

"Huh? Oh you're talking about the boarding school." She giggled gently.

"So."

"I am going anyway, for you! You're my best friend! It would be like hell without you here…. And my mom would be very happy if I went anyway!" She was looking on the bright sides of things. I can never do that!

"Thanks a lot Mimi!"

"No problem! Now you better get to your packing!"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know."

"Oh maybe I should be happy too!"

"That would be great try your best!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, I have to go bye!"

"Bye.." I quickly hanged the phone up. Mimi was right, looking at the bright sides of things would be much much better than the dark side! I smiled as I glanced around the room. Thinking about something to pack. Then I spotted a picture of…..Tai and me when we were in gr.6. Our grad. That was some year. A great year it was too!

~*Flash Back*~

It was our graduation, and all of us have received our certificates. I stood and watched as Tai stuffed five small sandwiches in his mouth. I laughed gently and smiled. How funny he is and he is not even realizing it! I smiled. It was great to meet a guy like Tai. 

I felt a soft breeze as I stepped outside. Staring at the beautiful moon. It was a beautiful summer night. Tai was stuffing himself. And I am thinking about him. But, then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Hi." Tai whispered.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"So."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know." He answered.

"Oh."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

He blushed lightly, he is so cute when he does that.

"Sora? I always wanted to tell you this."

"What?"

"I like you!" He blushed even more. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thanks." He smiled. But his cheeks was so red and I realized so was mine…..

~*Flash back ends*~

I felt a tear dripping down from my eyes. The most of all I will is my Taichi. I carefully wrapped the picture frame in a pile of newspapers. I didn't want it to break. 

For the rest of the day I kept on doing that. It wasn't much fun but I had a smile on my face because I was looking on the bright side of things………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I improved a lot since I first came to FFN! It's great! Yeah! Okay, um review please! And if you have any questions or anything like that please send them to

[Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com….][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com….



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Boarding school chapter 2

Author: Darkness of death

Notes: Okay, um this is chapter two. Enjoy!

P.S. this is in Sora's P.O.V. remember!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On that morning I didn't hear my alarm clock waking me up. But, a phone call waked me up.

"Hello?!" I mumbled into the phone.

"Hi Sora, this is Hikari!" Hikari said.

"Hey, Hikari!" I said.

"Uh, well. Could you come to my house at exactly 11 o'clock?" She asked.

"Sure!" I answered. "For what?"

"Oh you'll see!" She smiled evilly.

"Okay great see you then!" 

"Bye!" I hanged up and went straight back to bed. I suddenly had an urge to sit up. I stared at the clock. It was already 10:45. I ran out of bed and grabbed some nice clothes out of the closet and threw them on. I brushed my hair carefully and checked myself in the mirror. I looked okay not as nice as Mimi. But good enough for me! I smiled, it takes around ten minutes to get to Taichi's house.

"Good morning Sora!" My mother said as I stepped out of my room.

"Good morning, Bye!" I called from behind.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Hikari's house!" I answered. I grabbed my shoes and put them on quickly as I stepped out of the door. 

I saw Mimi on the way too. Both of us were wondering what was going on around here.

"Hey, Mimi." I said as I waved in my T-shirt and a summer dress.

"Hi Sora!" Mimi replied. She looked great! She had a pink sleeveless dress with white rosebuds all around her neck.

"You look great today!" I commented.

"Thanks!" 

Soon both of us reached Hikari's house. 

~* knock *~ ~* Knock ~*

"Hi!" Hikari opened the door gently and let us in. It was very dark in there. I wondered what was going on. 

Then a sudden blast of lights came on. And I wondered what was going on!

"SURPRISE!" All of my friends yelled! There was, Taichi, Yamato, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Jyou, and Koushiro. 

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Wow, you guys went to all this trouble for us?" I asked.

"Yeah! I heard you guys are going to boarding school. So we threw a party for you!" Hikari smiled. I know she meant well. But it wasn't as great as she meant it. I sighed. But, no one noticed my unfortunate sigh. 

"Let the party begin!" Miyako yelled.

"Great!" As usual, Daiskue was by the food table grabbing as much as he can. I laughed. I didn't see Taichi though, he wasn't around when we played Twister. He wasn't here when we were dancing. I wondered where he was.

"Hey, Hikari. Where is your brother Taichi?" I asked.

"In his room." She answered. "He's sad about you guys leaving. He is so sad that he doesn't even want to join in."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she answered." She pushed me towards Taichi's door. I stood there thinking if I should knock it. But Hikari did it for me. She grabbed my hand and knocked loudly on the door. 

"Uh Hikari!" I whispered.

"Don't worry Sora!" She smiled. Taichi opened the door. His face brightened as he saw me. I didn't know if that was a sign that he liked me or not. But I liked him!

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, Sora. Sorry you have to leave for boarding school."

"Yeah, it sucks." I replied.

"Well, do you want to talk?" He asked.

"Sure. I would like that." I walked in his room. It sure was messy. He blushed. He's so cute when he does that. He cleared away his laundry. Looking for a chair somewhere.

"Here." He said. Brushing off some of his books.

"Thanks." I replied. I sat down, looking around his room. The last time I came it was messier.

"Wow, Taichi. Your room got cleaner!" I joked.

"Yeah that's for sure. I paid Hikari 10 dollars to do it!" He smiled.

"Well, I am going to miss you." I said.

"Me too!" He replied. His warm hazel eyes reminded me of that gentle little boy in the sixth grade.

"Well, Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want to leave you guys you know!"

He paused for a moment. Like ten seconds and then said. "Then don't!!"

"How can I not?" I asked.

"Uh, you could try talking to your mother about it!"

"That wouldn't work!" I said angrily "You don't know my mother. She is very strict. She won't listen to me!" 

"Sora!"

"What?"

"Calm down!" He asked.

"How can I?" I said. "I am about to leave my best friends for some stupid boarding school because I am forced!"

"Just try to reason with her!"

"Oh yeah you think it's that easy?"

"Of course!"

"Well, it's not okay?"

"SORA! You're giving up to easily. You're a digi-destined!"

"Oh are you telling me I don't deserve to be a digi-destined?"

"Right now yeah!"

"How can you say that?"

"I deserve to be a digi-destined as much as you do maybe even more!" I stood up and walked out of Taichi's extremely messy room. I slammed the door behind me making a loud sound.

"Are you okay Sora?" Hikari asked.

"No. I am going to leave now. Thank you for the party I enjoyed it very much except for the last part of it. Thank you again and good bye." I said sternly and left. We took some pictures at the party too! To remember our good memories! But, I guess I left it at Hikari's house! (A.N: I know this makes NO sense at all! But, I am trying my best! It's weird some how! Okay? The camera, its Hikari's and she gave it to Sora for a present how's that?)

I quickly ran back to my apartment building without glancing back. Thinking did I overreact or did Taichi? Was it my fault? Or was it Taichi's? So many question. And I felt sorry for yelling at him. Probably it's me. I am always having one of my mood swings. Oh what am I going to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great! Chapter 2 is finished. Now wait for Chapter three! 

E-mails to [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



	3. chapter 3

Title: Boarding school chapter 3

Author: darkness of Death

Notes: here we go, chapter THREE!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Once again this is IN SORA'S P.O.V.!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~* At Tai's house ~*

Soon, all the other digi-destineds left too. The part ended. And Hikari knew Taichi ruined it somehow.

"Taichi?!" Hikari burst into Taichi's room. Finding him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"How could you?" Hikari screamed.

"How could I what?"

"Hurt Sora like that? She's your friend and further more even if she's not. She is going to a boarding school! At least be nice to her! And I know she is your friend and maybe even more!" Hikari said.

"What are you talking about sis?" 

"Go apologize to Sora right now!" Hikari demanded.

"Why should I? She started the whole thing!" Taichi replied.

"Okay, don't you see? She has a crush on you! Not anyone would be so hurt by that! She likes you!" Hikari smiled.

"Oh you think?" That got Taichi's attention. He sat up and listened to Kari explain. Her explanation was very long. But eventually it ended. And that is around 4. 

"Now go and say sorry!" Hikari said.

"Okay!" Taichi stood up and walked towards my apartment building. 

~* Turn back time! Right after Sora left Hikari's house *~

I opened the door with me key, slamming it behind me. I realized no one was home. I sat around and watched T.V. for around half an hour. And my mother came home. She was carrying lots of shopping bags. Some big some small. I quickly helped her to carry them in to the kitchen. 

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Shopping!" She smiled.

I hate when she does that, I know she wants to yell back at me, but she gulp down her anger and smiles at me anyway. 

"Um, where did you exactly go this morning?" She asked.

"To Hikari's house! She and the rest of my friends gave a surprise party for me and Mimi." I said.

"Oh, that's great! You have a great bunch of friends! I'll bet they'll miss you lots!" 

I actually decided to take Taichi's advice seriously. Maybe talking will do it!

"Uh mom?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"I don't want to go to the Boarding school. I don't want to leave all my friends here, and you said that Mimi had a choice if she wanted to go or not. And she is going because of me! Don't you see? You're making both of our lives miserable! Don't you ever care what I thinks?" 

"Of course I do Sora! I don't think for you to live here is going to be any good. You'll get a better education at the boarding school. Oh, and I just found out today, they've got a winning Tennis team there. The headmaster would be delighted if you'll join." She smiled brightly, hoping the tennis thing would buy me.

"SO, I might not even want to join." I said as I am walking towards my room. But, my mother stopped me.

"Stop, I want you to be happy. Sora. I know how happy you are living here. But, you have to make sacrifices. For your life. You might be a successful businesswoman. And all your friends won't be! Do you want to end up working at Macdonald's?"

"Mother! I would not end up working at Macdonald's!" I replied loudly.

"Non of my friends will! I think Koushiro is going to do good in computers and so will Miyako! And Matt might be a super star. Mimi could be a fashion designer. Daisuke and Taichi could be soccer players. Jyou could be a scientist. Iori, He could do very well at Kendo! And Hikari might be a physician! Takeru could be a basketball player! There is a lot of possibilities out there!"

"The main reason you're sending me to Boarding school is to get me away from my friends. And I don't think you have anything against them!"

"No Sora! I think your friends are great! And they could visit you every weekend. Or you could visit them!"

"Oh goodie! That just solves all my problems doesn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Sora! I want the best for you! I really do! And on this trip, your friends aren't as important as your future! So, go to your room and enjoying packing!"

I went straight to my room without bothering to even say sorry for yelling. I walked into my room grabbed my huge suitcase and dumped it on my bed. I grabbed my favorite clothing and began throwing them into the suitcase. It was all wrinkled. But, who cares? Just then, I heard the door opening. And the voice I heard was Taichi's.

I opened my door a crack to see what's going on. Sure indeed it was Taichi.

"Oh hi Taichi!" My mother said.

"Good afternoon, is Sora here?" He asked.

"No, she's not in right now."

"Oh, I guess I'll come back later!" Taichi began to walk away. How could my mother do that? I am home and she doesn't want me to even spend time with my really great friend Taichi? I slammed my door open and stepped outside.

"Hi Taichi. I am actually here. My mother forgot. Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and let him towards the door.

"Bye mother! I am going out and I don't know if I'll be back!" I slammed the front door shut and let Taichi go.

"Hey, Taichi."

"Hi!" We walked around towards the park.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you, my mother treating you so bad. And so on."

"No Sora, I am sorry, I should be the one apologizing."

"No need!" I smiled.

"Well, I am still sorry."

"I accept."

"So, when will you be leaving?"

"Next week." I sighed.

"Oh. I really will miss you Sora!" He cried out.

"Me too Taichi…" I sighed deeply.

"But, Sora it's only summer! School doesn't start until September!"

"Well, I am suppose to unpack and all. But I'll come back for the summer!" I smiled. At least I have sometime in my hands.

There was a very long pause. But Taichi broke the ice.

"Uh, here's your camera." He held out the small camera.

"Thank you." I realized the film was already developed. I wondered how could Taichi develop the film so fast!

"Hey, how did you developed the film so fast?" I asked.

"Oh, I did it in my dark room. I had one you know!" He answered with one of his dreamy smiles.

I smiled gently, I sure am going to miss him!

We took an extremely long walk in the park. Just walking. And exchanging glances at each other. I felt so good looking at him and his hazel eyes. They look so deep.

"Sora?"

"Since you're a girl. And you know how girls feel I want to ask you something."

"What?" 

"I sort have a crush on someone in our school. But, she's moving soon. How am I suppose to tell her?" He asked with a blush.

I gasped quietly. I guess it was Mimi then. I felt a tiny bit of jealousy just then. But then again who wouldn't? I am happy for Mimi.

"Well, in my opinions I think you should go up to her and tell her how you feel. Or show it in some way." I said.

"Um, okay I guess." That was all he replied.

We found a bench and sat down, the afternoon was very peaceful. Everything was so beautiful. I sat there staring at a puppy playing. But then I felt someone staring at me and warmness against my neck. But when I turned my head, I saw no one. It was probably Taichi. He was the only one. I smiled, suddenly, Taichi grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't know what to do but kissed him back. It was a long and passionate kiss. 

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You told me to show the girl how I feel. And I did." He smiled.

"Wow, I liked you for a long time too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I blushed, so did Taichi. That was the most perfect afternoon ever. Soon it was nightfall. Taichi took my hand and walked me home. When we reached my apartment building. I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked into my apartment.

"Hello Mother."

"Hi Sora, I didn't know you would be back."

"Oh mother! How silly of you! Now I would go to my room and pack." I smiled as I hummed a soft tune.

Mother smiled, she was confused but she was happy to see me happy. She watched me as I took out a dress out of the closet and folded it along neatly. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup! CLIFFHANGERS! How scary? Well not that much! Since all the chapters are in range. Just click that button over there to read the next chapter. But I would still appreciate very much if you would review thank you!

[Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Boarding school chapter 4

Author: Darkness of death

Notes: Hi ya! UHHHHHHHH!! I am SO MAD! Okay mad at fanfiction.net why? Because they accidentally mixed my fanfics/poems with other peoples! I found a SOUTH PARK fic in my Digimon fic. What's up with that? That's not the only reason I am mad. So if I offended you or anything I apologize in advance. Okay? Great, and I haven't been working on Grammar a lot. So don't flame because of that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, have you finished packing?" My mother asked.

"No, not really. I don't really know what to pack."

"Well, how about all your clothing and favorite books and things like that."

Although, just a few minutes ago. I felt great. But, now I felt all gloomy again.

"Thanks for the advice mom."

"you're welcome."

I start to pack again. My suitcase was mostly still empty. I got my favorite pajamas. favorite books and stacks them neatly in the suitcase. I always like packing. But, this isn't a trip to some Disneyland! This is a trip to......

I don't know what to think no more. It was all so confusing. I for some reason wanted to go to boarding school, it was all so exciting, be in a new school, new teachers and everything. But, the big part of me wanted to stay here. What was I thinking. I don't want to go. I don't want to go. I told my self. I stopped thinking and start packing again. I got some things from the bathroom like toothpaste, tooth brush, a cup and a few other things.

"Do I have to cook in my new school?"

"No, there will be a cafeteria."

"Okay."

Yuck, I hate cafeteria food. It's bad enough I have to eat it for lunch all the time. Now, 3 meals a day? The thought made me disgust. Maybe, there gonna be chocolate for sale or something. 

"I think I am done packing!"

"Okay, I'll come, and see if you're done."

my mom walked in and looked happy. I guess I was happy that she's happy.

"Well, Sora, you done well. You got everything. Hey, don't forget extra toothpaste."

"Mother! I will be gone for a while. And I am always going to come back and visit so I can add more then!"

"Okay, I guess."

"So, mom do you think I am done."

"Yeah, you are pretty done."

"Okay."

My mom left the room. And I sat on my bed. My room was mostly empty. Most of my belongings are in my suitcase. I wanted to cry. The thought of me going to a boarding school. leaving all my friends. Even my mom. I am gonna miss her a lot. I couldn't bear leaving everybody here. This is where I am. This is who I am. What am I going to do?!

I want to stay here forever. I don't care if I ever get my mother mad. I am mad. She doesn't want me here. maybe that's why. She's getting rid of me. How could I even think that. She's your mother. She loves you. I scolded myself.

I took out a small backpack. Not very small. But, not very big either. I put in all the money I have. some things and a warm jacket. I know it the summer. But, I just couldn't help my self. I was thinking of running away from home. I know it was dumb. But, that's all I could think of right now. My mind's full of confusing thoughts. Where will I run away to. How am I suppose to live. Maybe I could call a friend. Although it was only the afternoon. I decide to run away any way. There was a big tree out side my window. So I guess I could run away.

Oh, what was I even thinking. That was such a stupid idea. I pulled everything of my pack. And placed them back where they were suppose to be. All of a sudden. I wanted to ask,

" Mom, is there T.V. in the new school?"

"I don't think you are allowed to watch TV there."

"What, no TV"

"Sorry, no TV"

But, nobody knew about my secret weapon. Koushiro gave a small TV for my birthday that I can fit in my backpack. I got to thank Koushiro for this. I hide the TV in one of the big suit cased I was going to bring. Carefully, I placed the TV in a bunch of clothing. I hope this can hide from all those headmasters and stuff. I can't believe it. I am breaking a rule. Just like ........... that kid in my class. But, I didn't care any more.

"Sora, it's dinner time." My mother called.

"okay, coming."

I wasn't hungry yet. I still was full from the party food. But I went anyway.

"Hey, mom. the soup looks delicious!" I said. I really liked plain old tomato soup. (A/N: Okay having tomato soup for dinner is not right. But I couldn't really think of anything. So bear with me thank you!)

"I was sure you'd be hungry by now."

"Yeah." I quickly drank my soup and was out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Going over to Taichi's"

"But, you didn't finish your soup yet!"

"Yes, I did. Check again."

And sure it was. my soup bowl was empty. And I ate all my crackers too.

I ran over to Taichi's house. And knocked on the door. Hikari opened the door and said

"Hey, Sora."

"Hi, Hikari. is Taichi here?"

"Yes, Taichi is here. He was suppose to go to a movie with Matt. But, he had a sudden band practice. So, instead, T.K. is going with Taichi."

"Hey, why don't we come too." I said.

"That's a great idea!"

"Hey, Tai, can me and Sora come too?"

"Yeah, sure!" Tai yelled back.

All of us got ready, and we were out the door. The theater wasn't far away. So, we walked.

"Hey, Kari, I wondered if we were gonna be in the same class again next year?"

"I hope."

Tai looked at me and felt that I was sad hearing all about school next year and everything.

"Hey, cut it out. you guys. Sora's sensitive about you know what." Tai whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Kari said.

"Yeah, sorry." T.K. echoed.

"It's okay, guys."

"And Tai?"

"yeah?"

"Thanks."

I can see Taichi blushing. I was too. But, Hikari and T.K. wasn't noticing. Good thing. We reached the Movie Theater pretty quickly. We bought our tickets and went in. It was a funny movie. good thing. The four of us went to the popcorn stand and bought some popcorn. Me and Hikari are gonna share one. And Tai and T.K. are gonna share one. It made me laugh right out loud. I realized we were running out of popcorn. So, I went to get more. And I realized Tai was right behind me.

"Hey, I am just getting more popcorn."

"Yeah, me too."

I realized I was blushing hard. And so was Tai. I went over and bought more popcorn. And realized there was no more. The popcorn stand man told us to wait for the popcorn in 5 minutes. So, me and Tai stood there. Trying not to stare at anything. The popcorn was popping slowly. So, we took a walk instead.

"The sun's still out."

"Yeah, it's pretty hot." Tai said.

"you know what Tai."

"What."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this one is short. I am evil aren't I? This is that fun anymore torturing you guys. BECAUSE, well you can just read it. No fun! Oh well, enjoy the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Boarding school chapter 5 Final chapter

Author: Darkness of Death

Notes: YES final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am gonna really miss you Sora." Taichi said.

"Same here." I replied.

No one else was in the park. I leaned over and gave Taichi a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and walked towards the theater. 

"Wait, Sora."

I turned around and saw Taichi there holding his hand out to me. I held my hand out to him. He hugged me. 

"I'll never forget you, Sora."

"I still have around 6 weeks left until I leave."

"Since, you have a lot of time left. So, want to go to a picnic or something with me tomorrow?" Taichi was blushing again.

"Yeah, sure. But, are you asking me out?"

"yeah, I guess." Taichi is blushing even more now

"Thanks, you know I was waiting for you to say that." I am blushing too.

"Really!"

"yeah, for sure."

"I'd been wanting to ask you out for a long time." Still blushing.

"Really!"

"Uh huh."

I leaned over and gave him a big kiss. We both were blushing hard now. 

"Well, we better get back. The movie probably ended already." I said shyly.

"Yeah."

We walked back to the theater pretty quickly. He reached out his hand. And I held his. His hand was so warm. And it felt good. Surely the movie ended. And Kari and T.K. were wondering where their popcorn was.

"Hey, guys. where you been?"

"Um, outside. cause, the popcorn machine broke down." I said quickly.

"Oh."

"Why is T.K. rolling on the floor like that?" Asked Tai.

"well, let's say that movie sure got to him." Kari explained.

"It was that funny?" I giggled.

"well, we better get going. No way I am gonna miss macaroni and cheese night." T.K. said 

"Wow, I never thought you settle down." Kari laughed.

"well, I did. and let's get going. I am hungry." T.K. replied with a fake angry glare.

I got home pretty quickly. And just in time for dinner. It was Chinese food. My mom was a good cook.

"Hey, Sora did you have a good time at the movies?"

"Yeah, I did. The movie was sooooo funny. T.K. was rolling around on the floor." Laughing a little my self.

We settled down for dinner. It all smelled so good. Especially the soup. It's not tomato soup this time. My mom took a bite of the fish and said." Um, this is good."

"Mom, you've always been good." I said.

"Really?"

"YEAH."

"I have to tell you something."

"Is it bad news?"

"It's good news!"

"What, we won the lottery or something?"

"No, I have decided that you can stay here if you really want to."

"Wow, Mom. That's great! I can't wait to tell the others!" I reached and gave my mom a big hug. 

I ran to my room and called everyone. They were all very excited that I am going to stay. But for one person I am going to tell him myself.

After dinner, I walked towards Kamei residence. Good thing Tai was home.

"Hi Sora." Hikari said as she opened the door.

"Hi, Hikari. Is Taichi home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is. Wait please." Hikari said. 

"Hey Sora." Taichi said after he came to the door.

"Hi, Tai, you wanna take a walk or something?" I asked.

"Sure, it'll be great." Tai went out and shut the door. 

We walked and walked. But as we reached the park. I grabbed him and hugged him. He was quite surprised by my actions. But then I explained.

"Guess what?" 

"What?"

"I am not gonna go to Boarding school after all!" I said excitedly.

"Wow, Sora! That's great!" He smiled. I just suddenly grabbed him and kissed him gently but realizing my mistake and letting him go.

"I am sorry." I said suddenly. 

"It's okay Sora. I've always wanted to do that. Really, I liked you for a long time. But, never had the nerve to tell you." Tai looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. For sure!" I grabbed him once more and gave him another kiss. 

"I really do like you Sora."

"Me too. Tai. Me too…" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know a lot of you don't enjoy Sora's presence, but you know what? This is a rewritten version of the first series I wrote. So no flames. Arigoto!

E-mail to: [Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]

And visit my web page @ [http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/][2]

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/



End file.
